


Doctor Who: The Wonderful City of Roses  Part One - A Rose for him

by Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986



Series: Doctor Who: The Wonderful City of Roses [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Festivals, Friendship, Love, Portland Oregon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986/pseuds/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986
Summary: Every year, the city hosts the 'Portland Rose Festival', this time even celebrating its 100th anniversary. The tenth Doctor and his companion Rose Tyler happen to be in town at the same time. Or maybe not as coincidental as one might suspect?





	Doctor Who: The Wonderful City of Roses  Part One - A Rose for him

**Author's Note:**

> For some years Portland has been my absolute favorite city, founded two days before me but 127 years before my birth.
> 
> And since Portland is well known for its roses (and a lot of other stuff as well) and Ten/Rose is one of my favorite couple on Doctor Who ... Well, what better way to do it than to do it (though not entirely voluntary) Visit to the city.
> 
> What is it called? KEEP PORTLAND WEIRD. 🙂
> 
>  
> 
> PS: Kudos and Comments as always welcome, but left to everyone voluntarily.

Doctor Who © BBC Worldwide

Allons-y!

 

Doctor Who: The Wonderful City of Roses

Part One - A Rose for him  
   
2007

„Where are we here, Doctor?“  
„Well, if only I knew, Rose. Wait please, I'll go ask somebody quickly.“  
She just nodded, looking around. Everywhere there were trees, a few scattered houses were also visible and a plane just flew over them

„The man just told me that we are in Portland, Oregon, more specifically, in the Roseway district. Do not look at me like that, I can not help it, because this city has four neighborhoods, where the name 'Rose' is in it.“

He looked around, but found nothing that could help him. For now they had to stay here, but maybe that was not so bad.

„Let's see where we get when we walk down the street“, he said, grabbing her hand and just pulling her along. She had no opportunity to do anything else.

„Rose, a stop, so we could go to the city center ... So not with the stop, but by bus.“  
„Only you pay here with dollars and not with pounds. You're always the smart timelord“, she teased.

The Doctor (a little kid called him Ten, that's a long time ago) just looked offended, before his eyes fell on a leaflet on the floor.  
He picked it up, then grinned.  
„Rose, I've found something you'll like“ - ~and me as long as you're there.~

„What exactly is it?“  
„You'll see that when we're there. I can only promise so much, it is certainly a huge event. Because this year the 100 anniversary is celebrated!“

She had not seen him so pleased in recent months. And it was exactly this joy that infected her.

When they reached the city center, which had taken two hours and passed a light rail at a railroad crossing, the doctor asked another passerby how they would get to the Portland Rose Festival.

„This is happening this time around the city, after all, we celebrate the 100 year old. Are you here to visit?“

„Yes, I'm John Smith and this is my companion Rose Tyler.“  
He himself did not know why he was introducing himself by that name.  
„John Smith ... Well, the name is very common, there's a big chance to meet somebody with the same name. And because of your companion, you should visit Rose City Park. It's not for nothing that the city is nicknamed Rose City, along with six others.“

The doctor nodded.  
„Thanks for helping me“, he smiled, saying goodbye and walking back to her.

„It's happening all over the city, but we'd better go to a specific park.“  
She was just surprised, that will probably be the best for the rest of the day.

„Rose City Park“, she read as they entered. Everywhere rose roses in different styles and colors.  
So slowly the doctor got the assumption that they might not have landed here as casually as it seemed.

He went to a stall where roses were sold, the only problem was that he only had pounds.

„Would you like to have a bouquet, young man?“  
„One would be enough, it's just, I only have pounds with me.“  
„You sure want to have her for the young girl, right?“  
„Yes, her name is Rose and what could be better than giving her the flower that gave her the name.“

The woman smiled: „You seem to feel a lot for her, my boy.“  
He looked at her, thinking. Did he really do that? Did he even love her? No, that could not and should not be!

But the more he heard, the more he became aware of it. Yes, he felt something for her.

„Here, my boy“, she held out a single rose to him, but that was not what astonished him. No, this rose shone in Tardis blue. Could that be coincidence? He took her and turned briefly, before turning back to the Elderly woman.

„Thank you“, he smiled, stowing the rose in his inside pocket, as he wanted to give it to her later.

„Oh, I like to do that. But you should not wait too long, otherwise she might be gone forever.“

He wanted to ask something else, but she had already turned to other customers.

In the end, it did not matter at first.

„We can continue.“  
„It took a little longer.“  
„Yes, I asked where we could go next. It's best to take a look at the park for a while and then wait to see where the road leads us.“

She just nodded, he would already know how to go on.

Both did not see the stall behind them suddenly disappear.

Sir came past other stalls, several stages were set up, where various bands played.

When a slow piece was played, he grabbed her hand and danced with her. Sure, he was not the best dancer, but that did not matter to her now. Because she had never been as close to him as she was now. So just enjoy and do not think about it.

„This festival, it has been celebrated for 100 years, since 1907, from the end of May or the beginning of June and is about two weeks. I do not know why, but somehow I do not think we're here by any chance.“

„What's the name of this festival, Doctor?“, Rose asked, her head resting on his shoulder. He himself held her more tightly.  
„Portland Rose Festival. And what has such a beautiful name can only be beautiful.“

Now he pulled the Tardis Blue Rose out of his pocket and handed it to her.  
„Thanks“, she breathed as she took her.  
„So you like it?“  
„Yes, very much.“

He could not help it, he had quickly pulled himself and kissed her passionately. At first she was surprised, but then she returned him.

„I love you, Doctor“, she told him earlier, but instead of turning away in shock, he kissed her once more.

„I love you, Rose, I love you too.“

Smiling, an elderly woman turned in the background and returned to the place where she had landed, where she turned back into a well-known Blue Telephone booth.

The End ... (for the time being).

***********

The festival really exists in Portland.

https://www.google.de/url?sa=t&source=web&rct=j&url=http://www.rosefestival.org/&ved=2ahUKEwiL5ZGCmZHfAhVtsIsKHUEJBM8QFjAAegQIBxAD&usg=AOvVaw0NioMNjsucvlY8IF-cl_1n

Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it.

PS: I now have the novel Doctor Who: The Stone Rose. 

I now have eight Doctor Who novels, two in English and six in German. And eleven Doctor Who comics, all in German.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first part. I try, of course, as much as possible to keep to the accuracy of the city.
> 
> I had read in another story, which also played in Portland, that somebody there took the subway to work ... However, I can not remember that TRI-MET has subways, let alone that there is in the city at all.
> 
>  
> 
> We will read again at the next part.


End file.
